


一日之計在於晨

by catchcat310



Category: Mad Dog (Korea TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 崔康予/金珉俊, 肉渣
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchcat310/pseuds/catchcat310
Relationships: Kim Min Joon/Choi Kang Woo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	一日之計在於晨

在金珉俊剛洗完澡，還濕著一頭亂髮走出浴室時，手機的來電鈴聲突然響起。他看了眼來電顯示，挑了挑眉才按下接聽鍵。  
「崔康予先生，有什麼事嗎？」  
「開門。」  
「你不是知道密碼嗎？」說這句話的時候金珉俊有點懊惱，雖然801班機事件結束了，奔騰還是三番兩次鬥智似的破解他家的密碼，以至於他常常一回到家就被Mad Dog的成員嚇了一跳。  
「開門就是了，珉俊。」  
金珉俊晃著身體走到門口，在對方又在門後傳來一聲輕咳後才不情不願的解開門鎖。高大的男人獨自站在門外，臉上帶著淺笑。「你要睡了？」  
「還沒。」鬆開握著的門把，金珉俊轉過身走進自家客廳，跟在後面的崔康予隨手鎖上了門。

明明今天Mad Dog很早就解散了，但崔康予不知道為什麼還是在辦公室裡待了很久。平常都是一起吃晚餐的一夥人，今天難得有各自的事情：奔騰跟著獵豹和吳護士，當一個小電燈泡似的一起去看電影了，張河莉也和汽車協會的人有聚會，一下班就早早離開了辦公室。雖然金珉俊問過崔康予要不要一起用餐，但那副嚴肅的面孔只跟他說先去吃吧，自己還想弄點東西再走。

所以當崔康予找上樓來時，金珉俊有點摸不著頭緒。  
「事情都結束啦，你還想來當保鑣嗎？」金珉俊一邊擦著自己的頭髮，一邊對崔康予露出笑容。在大浴巾的籠罩和寬鬆的毛衣包裹下，金珉俊看起來比平常又更可愛了一些，讓崔康予忍不住拉住他正在擦拭頭髮的手，順著浴巾托著他的後腦勺，按壓著他髮根上的水珠。  
「崔康予你這是在做什麼？」被輕柔對待的金珉俊露出慌張的神色，但對方只是露出一個溫暖的笑容說道：「快點擦乾吧，不然要感冒了。」  
鮮少被他人碰觸的後頸在崔康予的按摩下慢慢的放鬆下來，隨著浴巾的擦拭，濕漉漉的頭髮也慢慢轉為乾燥，變的蓬鬆而柔順起來，洗髮精淡淡的芬芳飄散在兩人之間，讓金珉俊心安的有些發睏。  
在他終於放棄掙扎想要閉上眼的時候，崔康予的手停止了動作，又把浴巾重新掛回他的脖子上，金珉俊才有些不好意思拉開彼此的距離，看著崔康予的大衣，他才意識到自己到現在還沒有請對方坐下。

「外套給我吧，我掛起來。」像是要掩飾自己的窘況，他抓著崔康予的大衣快速地走回房間，等跟自己的大衣掛在一起時，他才想起應該要把衣服掛在客廳才對，他皺了皺眉頭做出一個自己到底在幹嘛的表情，深吸了一口氣才又走出房間。

「你吃過了嗎？」聽到金珉俊的詢問，客廳裡的男人搖搖頭，他的確一直忙到剛才，看時間不早了才決定上樓來找金珉俊。「你也還沒吃嗎？」  
「我吃過了，熱點菜給你吧，還有湯。」  
「嗯。」

在廚房忙了一圈後金珉俊是真的覺得睏了，他一邊看著崔康予帶著笑容喝著湯，一邊撐著手在餐桌上打起盹來。等到他再次有意識時，是崔康予把他抱上床的時候。  
「你要留下來嗎？保鑣先生。」  
「你不允許嗎？」崔康予問道，但金珉俊的回答含含糊糊地帶著夢裡的話語，崔康予也只能笑笑，任他蜷縮起棉被。

半夜的時候，金珉俊突然感覺到一股燥熱順著下腹爬上來，他皺了皺眉，睜開眼睛，花了好一會兒才適應黑暗中的視線，崔康予的手臂一隻讓他枕著，另一隻手的手掌撫在他的大腿上，胸膛炙熱的溫度貼著自己的脊柱一路下延，平穩的呼吸在他的耳後不遠處，時不時輕拂著他的耳廓。

熟悉的香味從崔康予的那一側傳了過來，金珉俊知道那是自家沐浴乳的味道，不知怎麼的，那股氣味棲附在崔康予的身上，就變成了另一種更深沉更令人著迷的氣味。

在睡夢中的崔康予手動了動，環抱住金珉俊的腰，金珉俊輕推了推壓在自己身上的手，但只換來對方睡夢裡的一陣咕噥：「金珉俊……。」他默默地紅了臉，任崔康予的氣息在黑夜中滲透著自己。

接近凌晨的時候崔康予醒了過來，他鬆開了金珉俊的腰，轉而揉了揉還有些發疼的雙眼，才發現金珉俊還是維持著同樣一個姿勢縮著。  
「你沒睡嗎？」崔康予側坐起身來，手撫上金珉俊的肩膀，對方明顯的在感受到他的碰觸的時候顫抖了一下。  
「怎麼了？」感覺到對方的不對勁，崔康予想將他翻過來面向自己，但金珉俊卻捲走了棉被整個人蜷縮起來。過了一小會兒，金珉俊才探出頭來問道：「崔康予，你昨天有鎖門嗎？」  
「大鎖，有啊。」  
「暗鎖呢？」崔康予歪著頭想了一下然後回道：「沒有。」  
「去把暗鎖掛上去。」

當崔康予再次回到房間的時候，對於眼前的活色生香也不住屏息起來。金珉俊褪去了所有的衣物，只剩那件被他當作睡衣的毛衣蓋在雙腿之間，以他的動作和神情來看正在以右手做著一些不可告人的事情。  
「這是做什麼？」崔康予一隻手抵著自己的下唇，試圖抹去偷偷泛起的微笑。金珉俊露出一種明知故問的表情看著他，雖然沉默著，但細微的喘息聲卻夾雜在呼吸間。  
「金珉俊忍了很久，該給點獎勵了嗎？」崔康予邊笑著邊爬上了床，脫掉自己的上衣後，拉開了金珉俊擋在下身的毛衣，已經微微沾染上腥羶氣味的毛衣被丟在地上，和崔康予的衣服混在一起。

「從昨天就想要了嗎？我以為你睏了。」在啃上金珉俊的脖子時，崔康予一邊用手指幫他擴張著後穴，一邊問著。  
「還不是誰拖拖拉拉的……」不滿的環抱住對方的後背，金珉俊在崔康予堅毅的肩膀上落下一個咬痕。「吶……崔康予，已經可以了啦……」本來有些撒嬌的聲音在男人遵從他的要求拉開他的雙腿進入後就變了調，句句都變成了搔癢著人心的喘息聲，隨著崔康予的撞擊，本來喊著全名的字句也慢慢地在迷離中變改換了代稱。  
「崔康予……康予……那裏好棒……」  
「嗯……康予……哥……還要……」  
夾雜著哭喊聲的喘息在一次又一次的抽插中變得越來越急促，在崔康予又一次的突進之後，兩人才紛紛顫抖著身體達到高潮。崔康予伏在金珉俊的身上，在他已經被吻的紅腫的嘴唇上落下一個親吻後，才在他身邊躺了下來，金珉俊的頭髮被汗浸的濕搭搭的，黏在額頭前方，像是昨天晚上剛洗完澡的時候一樣。

崔康予是想將他拆吃入腹的，在昨晚一看見金珉俊來開門的時候，還有即使在現在，才剛索求完對方之後，他仍想再一次感受金珉俊將身心都交給他的那種安心的感覺。要說是什麼時候迷戀上的，崔康予自己也不是很確定，只知道回過神來，心思就已經被金珉俊占滿了，在讓他身陷危險的同時卻又替他擔心，在讓他放聲哭泣的同時卻又替他不捨。

「珉俊啊……」他親了親金珉俊的額頭，本來閉著眼睛休息的金珉俊睜開有些犯睏的眼睛看著他，在金珉俊正想要講些什麼的時候，大門傳來解鎖的聲音。

「組長你在裡面嗎？金博士？」從門的一端傳來青年的呼喊聲，然後緊接著是有些急促的男聲。「奔騰啊我就說不要上來了啊。」  
「啊不是，不是你說既然特別帶了店家限定的早餐就要大家一起吃的嗎？這個很難買的到耶！」  
門口的聲音大的房間裡都聽得一清二楚，崔康予深吸了一口氣，將金珉俊護在身後。  
「金博士？你幹嘛上暗鎖啊？」輕鬆解開門鎖密碼的青年，在看到門板仍被鍊條阻擋之後，還不死心地扯了扯鍊條發出匡郎作響的聲音，惹得在臥室的那兩人膽戰心驚的。

崔康予豎起了耳朵，一直到確認奔騰和獵豹都離開之後，護住金珉俊的身體才放鬆下來，本來抓著他後背的金珉俊往後攤倒在床上。

「啊……真的是，一群瘋狗。」儘管金珉俊的笑意多過於無奈，崔康予還是忍不住吻了吻他和他道歉。「對不起，他們太無法無天了。」

金珉俊在床上跪坐起來，雙手環住崔康予的脖子，低著頭看他。「那麼……你覺得，他們是真的沒發現，還是假的沒發現呢，崔康予先生？」金珉俊的眼神帶了點狡黠，手指不安份的輕輕滑過對方的肌膚。「Mad Dog的組長，和新來的組員偷偷發展地下戀情的事情。」

「是地下戀情嗎？金珉俊。」  
「那不然向誰公開過嗎？」  
「沒有向誰公開過，但Mad Dog的成員還有誰不知道呢？關於他們的組長，喜歡上新來的組員的事情。」

KANG KANG。  
有些玩笑似的狗叫聲在床上響起，伴隨著戀人間的笑聲，  
再度開啟了美好的一天。


End file.
